cerrellusdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Dorne
"I know what my brother would say in this situation. Take that hand and shove it up your undead arse." Victor, defying the ancient god of death, and making his choice to decide the fate of his soul in the afterlife. Description Victor Dorne of the Sterling Church of Pyrus was a 5th level human Oath of Devotion Paladin (later became oath of vengeance), who was on a quest to recover a sacred idol that was stolen from the Cathedral of Pyrus located in Sterling. Victor looked old for his age, likely due to his arduous journey or his heavy Platemail armour and sacred Broadsword, or because of the company he kept tested his faith in his god every day of his life. Victor had a rather uptight personality and found it difficult to loosen up on occasions. It was later discovered that this was because of the extremely harsh training he received from Cleric Gertrude Silvertrail to, "Sit up, grow up, eat up, train up, and for Pyrus' sake, shut up." Backstory Victor was born in Hyden, Alvatorn, to Joric and Asteena Taylor. Victor was looked after by his older brother Erich, who would always try to talk his way out of situations. Victor's more confrontational nature meant that he often got in more trouble than Erich did. It was when the boys were roughly 12 years old when the bandits came. In the night, they raided and burned the small town down, cutting down anyone who stood in their way. The yelling, chanting, burning. His parents were burned alive, and Victor could not contain his rage. He wanted to kill the people who'd hurt his family, but Erich tried to stop him. The bandits overheard the boys, and Erich quickly dived into a nearby bush while Victor stood his ground. The bandits laughed at this child who was trying to challenge them, and relentlessly beat him. Erich, who was hiding in a bush nearby, did nothing to intervene. Although there was nothing Erich could have done in this situation, Victor still partially felt like part of it was Erich's fault. Victor was about to pass out, when he heard the sounds of thundering hooves. A patrol of paladins had arrived, led by The Hag of Longwall herself, Cleric Gertrude Silvertrail. The boys were rescued, and taken to the church of Pyrus, taking the name of Dorne as all orphans of the church do, in tribute to Saint Dorne, a High Paladin who fought in Pyrus' name. Victor was trained to become a Paladin by former Paladin, Cleric Gertrude Silvertrail, whilst his brother was trained to become a Cleric, by former High Paladin, now High Ecclesiarch Kraag Brott. Quest Victor was sent by the Sterling Cathedral of Pyrus in order to recover a sacred idol, made of Obsidian and Topaz to the likeness of the god Pyrus, which was stolen from the Cathedral. This journey had taken him a year until he managed to find a credible lead in a Goblin den, headed by a Goblin curio collector by the name of Grit, which had later turned out to be a bust. Later, he managed to recover the idol in the city of Roigerdam from the vampiric Grand Mother Koebelle, but not before being charmed and bitten by her. Abaddon